I Don't Deserve You
by Blogger101
Summary: Caroline has just turned twenty and is happily living her college experience. With the burden of living an eternity as a vampire she is incapable of committing to a real relationship. Stefan has decided to go to the Whitmore dance with Caroline, will more finally happen between them?
1. Characters

Characters:

Caroline Forbes: Energetic, self conscious, loud. Best friends with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Vampire.

Stefan Salvatore: Brother of Damon Salvatore. Vampire. Witty, realistic and romantic.

Damon Salvatore: Brother of Stefan Salvatore, boyfriend of Elena Gilbert. Adventurous, dark and mysterious. Charmer. Vampire.

Elena Gilbert: Girlfriend of Damon Salvatore. Best friends with Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Indecisive, considerate, caring and courageous. Vampire.

Bonnie Bennett: Powerful witch. Best friends with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. Dating Elena's brother/cousin Jeremy. Strong willed. Caring and passionate.


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you have to be such a morning person" Elena tells me as I'm opening the curtains in our dorm room, to gaze at this wonderful summers day.

"Yes I do, and you should be one as well, it's good for your health." I tell her.

"Fine, I'm getting up." She tells me looking very annoyed.

"So, what are your plans for this fantastic sunny day?" I ask her.

"Well, Damon was planning on taking me to the ball Whitmore is throwing tonight." Elena tells me.

"Oh I see, well I guess I can always see what Bonnie is doing." I say as I look down.

"I believe her and Jeremy have something planned, sorry Care. Wait I have an idea, you can double date with Damon and I, just ask Stefan if he wants to come, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being your date, just don't expect him to dance too much." Elena says with a chuckle.

"That actually sounds like a great idea, lets just hope he says yes, thanks Elena" I Say with a slight smile.

-Line Break-

"Hey, Stefan?" I speak hopefully.

"Caroline? Hey, everything okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah definitely, I was just calling to see, well...if you wanted to be my "date" for this ball Whitmore is throwing tonight. Elena told me to see if you wanted to double date with her and Damon. I know, if it sounds too weird, just forget I called." I stop embarrassed by my rambling.

"That sounds fun, I would love to go with you." Stefan tells me in his mockingly fancy voice.

"Okay, pick me up at seven?" I say in a warming voice.

"Great, see you then." He replies.

As soon as I put the phone down, I called Elena immediately and told her we were good to go for the ball. Even though Stefan and I are just friends, he's fun to be around, after all he was the one that helped me through my transition into a vampire. My control over human blood, would be nothing without his help. Plus I always hoped he would be the one to end up with Elena instead of Damon, but things turned out differently and we're still really good friends. There I go again with my compulsive rambling.

-Line Break-

There is a knock on mine and Elena's door and wouldn't you know, there is Damon in his notorious leather jacket and Stefan in this elegant tuxedo.

"You girls ready" Damon says with a smirk, not taking his eyes off of Elena in her blue strapless dress.

"Absolutely, let's have a fun night" I say proudly smiling, wrapping my arm around Stefan's.

-Line Break-

"Wow, they really went all out for this one" Elena says surprised.

"Would you expect it to be any less then amazing?" I say sweetly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Stefan asks.

"Sure, that would be great, thanks!" I reply.

"I'll be right back as well." Damon says suddenly.

"This is not as awkward as I thought it would be." I say causing Elena to giggle.

"Care, why don't you go try to get Stefan to dance, I'm going to go and find Damon." Elena says in a caring tone.

"Alright, have fun" I respond apologetically, because I feel as if I was stopping a better night Damon and Elena were supposed to have.

"I couldn't find the drinks" Stefan tells me sweetly.

"No worries. Elena left to go find Damon," I say nervously.

"I see. Well I don't usually do this, but would you like to dance?" He says in a endearing tone.

"Really?!" I ask shocked.

"Well you came here to have a good time didn't you?" Stefan persuasively replies.

"Yes but-" I stutter.

"Come on it'll be fun, so I've heard from other unknown sources." He replies jokingly.

"Okay, just make sure not to step on my feet." I calmly answered.

"No promises." Stefan responds with his hands up in the air, to say as if he is not the one responsible if I get hurt.

A slow song begins to play and I so eloquently put my hands around Stefan's neck and he places his hands around my waist and we start to dance.

"You're not that bad." I say in a sly tone.

"I'm just lucky today." Stefan says sarcastically.

"I guess I'll never know." I respond causing him to laugh.

"I should of told you this earlier but you look very beautiful tonight Caroline." He moves his gaze towards my short-red strapless dress.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." I reply awkwardly.

Suddenly the song ends and we leave the dance floor.

"You're right that was fun." I say with a slight smile.

I decide to reach into my purse and take out my flask.

"Since you couldn't find the drinks, want some?" I ask casually.

"Whoa, you're one surprise after the other. Yeah sure." Stefan says reluctantly.

"Here." I say as I hand him the flask.

Stefan drinks a mouthful before the expression on his face changes.

"Caroline, is this blood? I thought it was alcohol." He responds confused.

"Sorry about that, yeah I don't drink alcohol." I say apologetically.

"It's fine, just warn me next time, okay?" He says forgivingly.

"Alright. Would you mind driving me home now?" I ask him.

"What? But the nights still young. I know, there's something I want to show you. Stefan says with adventure in his voice.

"Okay." I respond nervously.

**That's my first chapter! What did you guys think of Caroline? If I get 3 reviews I'll update this weekend, if not I'll update in two weeks. The next chapter is going to be told from Stefan's point of view. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Stefan's POV**

The moon is beginning to rise and the wind is howling outside of my Hummer 49. I have got one hand on the steering wheel, while my right hand is tightly enclosed in Caroline's left hand.

It's been silence ever since we made our way out of the Whitmore Ball. I had promised Caroline that I would show her a adventure-filled night to remember. Something to help both of us escape from being normal, living, breathing, people of society. Which of course, we are not. So a night like this would be a great way to embrace who we really are.

"You nervous?" I said in a caring tone.

"Well since you won't tell me where were going, I kind of have to be" She replies sarcastically.

I proceed to make a left turn down MapleRidge Road.

Caroline not being able to make out a full sentence says "Wait. Were not. No."

"Come on. You're dead anyway, what's there to worry about?" I reply hoping to persuade her.

We come to a complete stop, and I step out of the vehicle to admire the lake, 50ft down below.

"You wanted to have an adventure right? What gets more crazy then this? If you jump, I promise to never call you CareBear EVER again. Deal?" I'm Speaking hopeful.

"Arrg. Fine! I'll do it. Only because you are trying to bribe me, and I love your dedication." She replies, then begins to laugh.

Caroline and I have are hands intertwined in one another's, while standing on the edge of the road above the lake prepared to jump.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready" Caroline replies.

We shout "1...2...3"

Just like that, we hit the water. Both uninjured, and most importantly together.

"See wasn't that a thrill?" The grin on my face doesn't leave.

"Okay I'm officially listening to you from now on. That was a blast" Caroline says while splashing water into my face.

We get back up to the road where my Hummer is, and quickly go inside to get warm. Music starts to play on the radio and we begin to sing at the top of our lungs. Something I never thought I would end up doing with Caroline Forbes.

-Line Break-

As I stand at Caroline's dorm room, there is this awkward thread of silence between us.

She breaks the silence and begins to speak "So...I am really glad Elena told me to invite you tonight. I had the most amazing time, thank you so much."

"Well I was honored to be your date. I have to say though, it was weird at first, but now not so much. I mean it was amazing how much I enjoyed singing with you, even if I was horribly awful. So if there's anyone to thank here, it should be you." I say unable to take my gaze off her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's so sweet, well I better go now." Caroline says, putting her hand on her door handle."

"Wait, there's one more thing I would like to ask you" I mutter.

"Yeah, what?" She replies curiously.

"Would you like to grab lunch tomorrow?" I say while playing with my tie.

"Sure, sounds great, okay bye" Caroline then enters her room.

A smile spreads across my face instantaneously, and it does not leave until the second I arrive home.

**Sorry it's been so long, and that this chapter is so short. I'm trying to pace my story, so I don't run out of ideas. If anyone who views this has any suggestions on the direction they prefer Caroline and Stefan's relationship to go. By all means, comment! Comment! Comment! I do not know what's in store for the next chapter, but I hope it's one to remember. Thanks. **


End file.
